End of the Game
by Magick Flame
Summary: Miss Parker had fled after what happened on Carthis. But she is called back, and by her father. But what if the little Angel doesn't want to go back? Rated PG for now but this could change later.
1. 1 End of a life

End of the game.

By Magick Flame

***

Disclaimer:

With the exception of Madison Parker, I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They are property of NBC. I am just using them in a plot of mine and without asking for anything more than reviews to tell me if you like it or not.

***

Chapter 1: End of a life

Melody Parker was standing on the balcony of her flat, a hot cup of coffee in her right hand, her eyes looking at the light of the rising sun lighting the streets of Los Angeles, making the snow glowed under its warm yellow-orange rays.

"Mel? I can't find my bag."

"Right on the couch, where you dropped it yesterday when you got back."

The woman smiled as she heard her half-sister swore loudly as she checked the hour. She walked back in the flat and took a quick glance at the clock as well.

"You're late, Madie."

Madison Parker glared at the older woman in front of her before she jumped over the couch to retrieve her bag. She checked that everything she needed was in there, then headed for the door.

"I'll be back for lunch."

"It's your turn to cook." Melody smiled as her sister sighed. "I don't mind eating out."

"Japanese?"

Melody nodded her agreement and Madison walked out, waving good-bye. Once again, Melody turned to take in the sunrise. It was those little things of life she was enjoying for the last two years. The things she hadn't really known she was missing before. Those things she had given up for the sake of a man who had probably never really loved her.

Melody shook her head to clear it from the thoughts. As far as she was concerned, she knew only four people in Blue Cove, Delaware. And was in touch with only one of them. With a smile, Melody walked up to the table, where two boxes, wrapped in traditional christmas paper, were waiting to be sent to two kids. Sitting at the table, Melody took a pen and two pieces of paper and wrote a quick note to send with each present. Then, using her most beautiful handwritting, she wrote on the tags tied to the presents:

To Debbie Broots

From Miss Parker

and,

To Tyson Russel

From Miss Parker

Melody stiffled a yawn and put down the pen. She had worked all night long and was in great need of sleep. So she wrote a note to Andrea, asking her to send the packages the usual way. Then went to sleep.

***

Melody was awoken by the smell of food being heated in the microwave. She stirred slowly, yawning widely as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. A quick glance at the clock beside her bed told her it was 2 pm. Grateful to her little sister not to have woken her earlier, she sat up in her bed and stretched a bit before standing up. She walked to the living room in her pajamas, letting her nose guiding her.

"Smells real good."

"It can, when you know how much it costs."

Melody smiled as she sat at the bar separating the living from the kitchen. Madison was always moaning when the both of them were buying something. But neither of them had ever had any problem with this: Madison had been raised by a couple of famous and successful lawyers and Melody, being the darling 'daughter' of the Center's Chairman, had had more money than she could spend. And now, Melody was running the most popular night-club in the whole of Los Angeles and Madison was already successfully walking in the steps of her foster parents.

"Have you sent the presents?"

"Yep, Debbie and Tyson should received them right for Christmas. And have you decided on what's going to happen at the club for this particular day?"

"I think that we gonna go totally silver and gold this year. So we can use the stuff I've bought for the two past years. Then, the traditional gifts give away should do the trick. Maybe I could even convince our dear Harry to be our Santa Claus this year."

The two sisters carried on talking as they ate. Then, Madison got up to do the washing up. Melody sat there, staring at her sister. Even with her lighter shade of brown hair and her deep blue-green eyes, Madison still looked a lot like the mother she had never known. And like Melody herself. No one could doubt that the both of them were sisters when you saw them together.

"Are you gonna tell me what's in your mind or you gonna keep staring at me like that?"

Melody smiled slightly at her sister's back. Madison had also inherited their mother Inner Sense.

"Thinking of Mommy and how I'm glad to be free from the Hellmouth."

Madison looked over her shoulder with a smile for her big sister.

"You really should stop watching TV, Mel."

Melody laughed as she got up and went to her room. After all, she still had to go to work.

***

Later that day, Melody was dressed in hip-hugging dark blue jeans and black top and giving last minute orders.

"I want you all to understand something. We need to be sure that everyone is very satisfied of us. Christmas is coming and fast. And we want as many people as possible in the club when this time comes. Alright?"

The cheers of her staff made her smile. She nodded and everyone went to take their place. The club opened less than a minute after that. From her office above the dance floor, Melody looked as the evening unfolded. Several times, she went to dance, loosing herself in the music as much as any of the younger people here. And when the club finally closed, around 4 am, Melody Parker was feeling at peace with herself, as she usually felt when she was coming back from her night working.

Back at her flat, a cup of coffee in her hand, Melody watched the sun rising above Los Angeles. Behind her, Madison was eating her breakfast. The phone rang and Melody, being the nearest, went and picked it up.

"Yes?"

"Good morning, Angel. It's time for you to come back home."

And Melody's cup crashed on the floor as she recognized the voice of her father.

***

Author's Note:

Well, I've decided to start my very first pretender fanfiction. I honestly don't know how it's going to end yet, even if the plot is already laid out in my mind. Tell me what you think of this beginning.


	2. 2 Coming back?

"Good morning, Angel. It's time for you to come back home."

And Melody's cup crashed on the floor as she recognized the voice of her father. 

Chapter 2: Coming back?

Madison's head shot up as she heard the cup shattering on the floor. She was about to tease her sister when she saw her pale face and the shaking hand holding the phone. The young woman was instantly next to her sister.

Melody was having difficulties to process everything that was going on in her head. The same thoughts were going in circle in her mind:

_But he's dead._

_I was free._

_It can't be._

_I don't want to go back._

_He's dead._

_I'm free._

_Jarod is in danger._

That last thought shook her out of her trance. She felt Madison's hand on her shoulder and the silent support of her sister gave her the strength she needed. And instinctively, Melody reverted to the Ice Queen.

"Daddy, how nice of you to call."

This time, it was Madison's turn to stiffen. And Melody turned to put one of her hand on her sister's shoulder. Both the sisters had plenty to tell to this man. And neither could tell anything right now.

"I was quite surprised to discover that you had run away when I came back. It wasn't very nice to let your brother alone to get Jarod back where he belongs."

Melody tightened her grip around the phone. How this man dared to talk to her as if she had been a naughty child? Madison, who was near enough to have heard everything, clenched her fists on her sides, her blue-green eyes turning steadily cold emerald under the violence of her emotions.

"Well, I thought I could take some vacation. Very long and overdue vacation." 

Melody's tone couldn't have been more colder. But Mr Parker didn't seem to register.

"Well, the Center's jet will be in Los Angeles in about three hours. Welcome back to work."

With that, Mr Parker hung up. With a very slow move, Melody put the phone back as well. A soft chuckle made her look at her sister.

"Our dear 'father' doesn't know about Lyle's change of heart."

It was a statement and Melody, running the talking again in her mind, agreed with it.

"Yes. And it would be wise to keep things that way. If Debbie's right and my twin brother has effectively really taken an interest into answering some of the questions concerning his past and our mother, it is a very good thing indeed."

"And from what we've heard from Tyson, Jarod is helping him, as he was helping you. And even with the history between them, they seem to work pretty well together."

Slowly, Madison walked across the room to a cupboard. She opened it and retrieved a large wooden box from it. She undid the first of the two locks, then presented the box to her sister. Melody undid her own lock and opened the box. Inside were loads of papers. An innocent person would not have understood half of it: plans of far away places, written words using four different codes, names listed alongside a series of four numbers… What anyone would have understood was that those two had a well kept secret in there. As well as weapons…

Melody took hold of her Smith & Wesson. She had always loved the feeling of the cold steel in her hand. And she was still loving it. Madison let her fingers run lovingly over her Berretta, before taking it out of the box and pointing it straight at a vase on the other side of the living room.

"The plan has been laid long ago by Mum." Madison said calmly.

Melody looked deep into the now dark green eyes of her sister. And she saw through her: she was a predator waiting to strike and her apparent calm was nothing more than a very well fake one.

"All the savagery of the jungle." Melody said softly, her eyes still fixed on those of her sister.

"And all the coldness of the Antarctic." Madison replied, returning her sister's gaze.

The two smiled to one another and secured their gun in their holster. Then Madison ran upstairs to pack some clothes. Melody turned back toward the window, looking at the sun, now quite high in the sky. The Ice Queen was back. But the Center and all those who had stolen her life away would soon wish they had let her sleep, under the sun of California.

Melody took her mobile and pressed one of the three pre-set dial touches. On the other end, the phone rung two times before someone picked up.

"Yes?"

"Hi, Tyson."

"M... Uh... Hi Marty."

"You're not alone?" Melody chuckled slightly.

"Well, no, I'm not. But I'm still very happy to hear from you."

"Give the phone to Jarod."

"You actually want me to tell him that I knew where you were all along and never told him!"

"No, silly! I want you to tell that I want to meet him."

Tyson sighed slightly as his friend avoided answering his half-question, half-statement. Then, another thought came in his mind.

"You know about your father."

And this was a pure statement.

"Yeah, I've just received a phone call telling me to go back to Blue Cove immediately. And I can tell you that I'm not about to do that. So, what about talking to your brother?"

"Well, he's not here at the moment. And I don't have his mobile number. Neither does Dad, for that matter. Ethan, Lyle and him are up to something, but I honestly don't know what."

A slight pause from Tyson made Melody tense a bit. A voice began whispering in my ear.

"Ethan let slipped they were going to California."

"They know I'm here." Melody said softly. "Thanks, Tyson. If you hear from any of them, give them my number. And I hope you're going to like your Christmas present."

"You've sent one? What is it?"

"If I tell you, it won't be a surprise anymore. Talk to you later. Bye, Tyson."

"Bye, Miss Parker. And be careful."

"I will. Promise."

The both hung up and Melody turned round to see her sister throwing two bags on the floor from the top of the stairs, holding her mobile between her ear and her shoulder.

"Thanks, love... Yes, I will... Yes, she sill too... Be careful too, OK? Love you. Bye."

Seeing the question in her sister's eye, Madison walked don the stairs.

"A team from the Triumvirate is on its way here."

"Jarod, Ethan and Lyle are coming as well."

"This is not good. How come that everyone discover art the same time that we're hiding in Los Angeles and suddenly decide to pay us a visit?"

"I have no idea, Madie. And quite honestly, I don't want to stick around to discover. Mommy made the plan, we modify it to stick with the losses we've suffered. We're not quite ready for action, but it seems we don't have any choice anymore. Operation 'Death Angels' is under way."


End file.
